Encore des betises
by Asyliss
Summary: Voila un petit OS Johnlock assez court et simple pour l'anniversaire de cette merveilleuse Clelia ! Aller lire ses fics :D ( Non ceci n'est pas de la propagande )


JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Clelia ! Oh mon dieu ... Je suis affreusement en retard ! Et en plus j'arrive avec un OS minuscule.

Enfin bon... j'espère que cette histoire va te plaire et que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur pour mon retard :)

Donc profite bien de ton année de plus :P et plein de bonne chose pour toi ! :D

* * *

><p><span>Encore des bêtises<span>

John rentra au 221B assez tôt ce jour-là. Il était heureux car il avait réussi à se libérer plus tôt de son travail et il comptait bien en profiter pour se détendre dans son fauteuil favori avec une bonne tasse de thé.

En arrivant devant la porte il entendit le clapotement de l'eau dans la douche. Il sourit, Sherlock avait été particulièrement véhément cette semaine et avait multiplié les expériences explosives, désastreuses et ... Salissantes; et évidemment, c'était à John de nettoyer. Mais si Sherlock était dans la douche alors il serait tranquille pour au moins une heure, car oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, cet homme qui s'ennuyait a longueur de temps et qui ne pouvait pas tenir en place trouvait un plaisir presque malsain à passer des heures et des heures sous l'eau brûlante de la douche.

John poussa la porte en poussant un profond soupir de contentement, les yeux légèrement fermés. Il entra mais la silhouette de Sherlock sur le canapé le stoppa net.

"Sherlock ?"

"Oui, John ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu... Qui est dans la salle de bain ?"

"Personne."

"… Personne? Mais alors..."

John lâcha son sac et ce précipita vers la pièce d'où provenait ce son désormais inquiétant.

"Aaah SHERLOCK !"

John se précipita vers le robinet et le ferma aussi vite qu'il put mais la baignoire avait déjà débordé et l'eau s'étalait lentement sur le sol. John enleva son manteau qu'il balança par la porte, malheureusement il ne le lança pas assez fort et il fut bientôt lui aussi imbibé. John poussa un grognement mais ne bougea pas. Il releva sa manche droite et plongea sa main dans l'eau pour retirer la bonde de la baignoire.

Ses chaussures étaient maintenant trempés et deux tâches circulaires s'élargissaient sur ses genoux.

Sherlock alerté par le cri de rage de John passa son nez par l'encadrement de la porte.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, John ?"

Le dit John aurait voulu s'énerver, se lever, le prendre par le col et le secouer, lui crier dessus, se défouler. Mais il se tourna et la petite bouille mi-coupable mi-désolée de Sherlock lui fit une fois encore s'évanouir tout sentiment de colère.

"... Hmpf, rien, laisse tomber."

John se leva et alla chercher le seau et la serpillière dans le placard tout en se giflant mentalement. Tant pis pour sa soirée tranquille et reposante dans son fauteuil.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et s'agenouilla par terre. Il posa la serpillière sur le sol, essuya, puis se pencha pour l'essorer dans la baignoire. Et il recommença encore et encore.

À un moment, sentant une légère douleur dans son genoux gauche il se releva pour faire une pause. Il jeta la serpillière dans le lavabo et appuya ses paumes sur le rebord de celui-ci, il observa son visage fatigué dans le miroir. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et remarqua Sherlock qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se tenait droit sans bouger, il avait même l'air presque désolé.

John soupira et se remit sur ses genoux et continua son travail avant de lâcher :

"Tu comptes rester planté là, ou tu vas venir m'aider ?"

John attendit quelques secondes, mais comme il n'entendait aucune réponse, il se tourna et ... Sherlock était immobile, le regard fixé sur ses fesses.

"Heu... Sherlock ? ... Ça va ?"

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours les yeux tournés vers cette partie de son anatomie et la bouche légèrement pincée mais ... Pas pincée comme quand il était énervé, non, là c'était différent. C'était comme s'il essayait de se retenir de parler.

Après quelques secondes Sherlock prononça enfin quelques mots d'une voix rauque.

"Continue à nettoyer, John."

Le dit John resta un instant figé, halluciné. Sherlock lui ordonnait de nettoyer le sol qu'il avait lui-même trempé et en plus de ça, il voulait le regarder faire ?

Il sortit d'une voix qui retenait à peine sa colère cette phrase qui pourrait plagier Mrs Hudson.

"Je ne suis pas ta bonne, Sherlock ! Si tu veux vraiment que je nettoie la salle de bain de TON bazar, alors va t'en et ne me donne pas d'ordre !... Je ne suis plus un soldat."

Sherlock sembla un instant déçu par cet éclat de colère de la part de son ami mais une étincelle éclata son regard juste avant qu'il déclare :

"Mais si je m'en vais, je ne pourrais plus te regarder t'agiter à quatre pattes sur le sol..."

Il avait dit cela avec une voix à la fois moqueuse et suppliante.

John était bouche bée. Est ce que Sherlock venait vraiment de le... Draguer ? Il n'osait plus bouger.

Sherlock s'approcha doucement de lui avec une démarche féline. Il se pencha, et, tout en passant une main de sa joue à l'arrière de son crâne, l'embrassa tendrement.

John était à genoux par terre, les lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes et il aimait ça, il aimait beaucoup ça !

Il commença doucement à répondre au baiser, passant lui même ses mains dans le dos de Sherlock, les joignant au milieu.

"Hum... Sherlock, pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en se détachant de lui.

"Pourquoi pas John, j'en ai envie."

Cette fois John initia le baiser en souriant. Dans sa tête les mots "moi aussi" tournaient en boucle mais sa bouche était trop occupée pour qu'il puisse les prononcer. Tant pis, il aurait le temps de lui dire plus tard, plusieurs fois, plusieurs jours, peut-être à jamais.


End file.
